Don't You Dare!
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: Bahkan gua rela seandainya gua ga sengaja ngancurin barang-barang dia, gua langsung jedotin pala gua sendiri kedinding. Biar dia tau gua nyesel terus berhenti nangis. Karena itu, gua ga bakal berani sembarangan di motelnya kalo ada Naruto. Warning inside


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't You Dare!****© Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance****&****Humor**

**Pairing :****Gaara****x Naruto**

**_Spoiler Warning :_****_AU,_****_MalexMale, super duper OOC, Gaara POV,_****_Don't like Don't read!_**

**_A/N_****_: Mendadak pengen buat fic kayak gini. Bener deh, gara2 baca ficnya 'pacar' gue#nunjuk Botol pasir(#kabur sebelom dibunuh).. Kau membuatku speechless! Silakan baca fic pelepas rasa kesal gue. Kenapa? UWOOOO.. SOALNYA Naru main pelem Be'ep ama Neji di fic itu.. ARGGGHH, aku tak senang karena seme-nya kan Akang Sasu! Dan jadilah fic ini, dengan gaya tulisan rada2 kasar gmana gitu. Yah, pokoknya gue pengen belajar tata penulisan author2 gaul di fandom Bleach, dkk. So, semoga berkenan..^_^.. Sampe lupa, walau terinspirasi dari fic Botol Pasir tapi pairnya GaaNaru always.. hehee.._**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't You Dare!_**

_._

_._

Konoha, Japan.

Pagi yang indah di kota Konoha. Jejak-jejak embun melekat disetiap permukaan apapun yang terjamah sulur angin, motel-motel lapuk rada reot, bunga liar yang tumbang keinjek dipinggir jalan, dan binatang-binatang tangguh tapi tunawisma. Dengan perspektif sinonim agak optimis, itu semua laksana replika taman surga dengan panorama yang super duper menakjubkan bagi penghuninya yang punya motto hidup, _kantong kosong nyaring perutnya_. Alias, _gue gak punya duit, gue mati kelaperan!—_cukup, lupakan lelucon jayus barusan..

Beralih ke salah satu kamar dimotel reot tersebut, dengan nomor; seribu sepuluh dikurang seribu alias sepuluh. Halahh.. Terlalu belit-belit, padahal motelnya cuma punya sepuluh kamar.

Yak, disana tinggalah seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang jabrik kemana-mana, bermata biru kelewat terang, berkulit coklat mengkilat abis di_bleaching_, tak lupa tiga garis katulistiwa disetiap pipi tembemnya. Satu kesimpulan, dia mirip mahluk jadi-jadian! wakwakkk—cukup, lupakan juga lelucon bohong barusan. Waktunya serius.

Itulah pendeskripsian tentang Naruto. Yosh, Naruto Uzumaki tepatnya. Laki-laki imut dan manis berstatus uke. Dia pacar gue.

Gue?

_Fuck_! Sampe lupa kenalin diri gue sendiri. Tudepoin aja, gue Sabaku No Gaara, tokoh utama dicerita ini. Ciri-ciri gue, kulit putih, badan tinggi tegap, otot keker tapi gak lebay, mata hijau ulat keket, rambutmerah dicat pake darah—Author bohong—, dan yang pasti tampang _gothic_super duper ganteng pake tato kanji 'Tai' dijidat—Eh, kanji 'Ai' maksudnya. Jadi kesimpulanya, gue laki-laki paling ganteng di jagad raya(!) Gubrakk.. Author, nyemplung comberan.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

"..."

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

"..."

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

_PRANKK.._

Selalu begini! Bangun pagi dengan mengorbankan sebuah jam weaker.

Bodo amat, gue gak peduli! Jam-nya juga bukan jam gue. Itu punya, Naruto. Berhubung yang punya rumah dan barang-barang di motel ini lagi gak ada, gue jadi pengen semena-mena. Soalnya, kalo ada Naruto gue gak berani.

Lo takut?

Anjir! Jangan sekate-kate lo? Gue itu laki-laki _gentleman,_jadi gue gak mungkin takut apapun. Meski sama Naruto!

Gue bukannya takut, tapi gak tega. Naruto itu biar dia cerewet dan gak bisa diem, tapi aslinya dia cengeng. Dan gue gak tahan kalo liat dia nagis. Maklum, gue sayang mampus ama dia.

Bahkan gue rela seandainya gue gak sengaja ngancurin barang-barang dia, gue langsung jedotin pala gue sendiri kedinding. Biar dia tau gue nyesel terus berhenti nangis. Karena itu, gue gak bakal berani sembarangan di motelnya kalo ada Naruto. Selain gue gak tega liat dia nagis, gue juga gak mau otak gue bececeran dilante gara-gara kebanyakan dijedotin.

' _DRRTTT..DRRTTT.. O~ time to break the chain no pain, don't be afraid. Bakawara nai... '_

"..."

' _DRRTTT..DRRTTT.. O~ time to break the chain no pain, don't be afraid. Bakawara nai... '_

Ckk! Apa lagi nih? Tadi jam berengsek yang ribut, sekarang malah _Iphone_ bapet yang ribut!

' _DRRTTT..DRRTTT.. O~ time to—Byurrr'_

Byurrr?

Kenapa bingung? Itu suara _Iphone_ gue nyebur. Tau deh, pas gue lempar nyemplung ke akuariumnya Naruto kali. Gue juga gak ambil pusing, tar gue bisa beli lagi. kalo gue mau, pabrik-pabrik _Apple_-nya gue bungkus sekalian.

Lagi pula gue kasian liat akuarium Naruto. Isinya cuma ikan cere doang, sebiji lagi! bener-bener kaga mutu. Tuh, gue kasih kawan. Masi kurang? Tar, gue cemplungin lagi _Iphone_ selusin kedalem sana.

Brakk.. Brakk.. Brakk..

"..."

Brakk.. Brakk.. Brakk..

ARRRGGHHH.. _Holy Fuck Hole_! Tadi jam berengsek sama _Iphone_ bapet yang ribut, sekarang malah pintu sompret yang bikin ribut. Emang deh, kagak yang punya rumah, kagak barang-barangnya, semua tukang ribut.

GUBRAKKK..

Wah, ngetes kesabaran gue rupanya, jebol-jebol deh tu pintu gue tendang. Emang gue peduli? Lagian yang punya pintu udah sering gue 'jebol'.

"WHAT?"

Nah loh, mampus lo kena sembur mulut gue. Bersukur deh lo, kemaren malem gue makan _Steak_. Kalo kemaren malem gue makan _Api,_gue gak tanggung deh kalo muka lo kebakar.

"Gaara-_sama_~"

_What the hell_, apa-apaan nih cewe 'DADA'? Main peluk-peluk aja! Anjir! Gue berasa dihantem pake batako.

"Ckk, lepa—_Haatssyuuu~_"

Astaga! Kutu 'DADA'-nya masuk idung gue. Gawat, mesti dikorek pake linggis nih.

"ARRGGHH, PERGI LO _BITCH BURGER_!"

Nah loh, apaan lagi tuh _Bitch Burger_?

Tau deh, gue ngasal. Lagian tu cewe dada-nya kaya burger, bikin gue mual. Soalnya gue gak suka burger, dagingnya alot. Kalo burger dibuat dari daging bokongnya Naruto mungkin gue doyan. Tapi, gue gak tega juga bokong _sexy_-nya Naruto bopak-bopak.

"HUWAARRRGGHH, PERGI LO _BANCI AER_!"

Nah loh, ngelantur deh gue. Pala gue keburu puyeng nyium shampoo tu cewe 'DADA', kaya bau ketek. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo tu cewe jadi-jadian mental gue dorong pake tenaga dalem.

"Kyaa~ Gaara-_sama_ kau jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya mau kasih salam"

Kasih salam pala lo peyang! Kalo kasih salam kenapa mesti nubruk gue pake 'DADA' traktor lo?

"Ah! Gaara-_sama_, minta tanda tangan dong. Mau kupajang di rumah. Oh iya, nanti malam _Premier_ debut film nya Naru-_kun_ kan? Aku minta video-in filmnya dong, soalnya bajakannya belum keluar!"

Twich.. Twich..

Jidat gue muncul tiga persimpangan. Lo kata gue bandar DVD bajakan, hah? Asal lo tau, gue itu bintang gay ternama, dengan tittle 'Dark Horse'. Gak ada _actor_ seme lain yang bisa ngalahin 'kejantanan' gue.

"_Bibi Don-ci,_ pergi dari hadapan gue sekarang juga, atau gue robohin motel ini pake celana dalem—Eh, tenaga dalem!"

"!"

"..."

"Kyaaaa, jangan Gaara-_sama~_ Biar kau kasar aku tetap fans nomer satumu~ Dada babay~"

Dasar bibi mata duitan, kabur deh lo. Berhubung gue baik hati, rada sombong, dan tidak pernah menabung, gue lepasin lo sekarang. Lagipula, kalo gue beneran gusur ini motel, yang ada gue di 'talak' ama Naruto.

Hahh.. Ribet banget sih ini hidup. Untung gue punya uke bohay, kalo kagak mending gue buru-buru oprasi kelamin dineraka.

Kalo lagi emosi kayak gini mending mandi, biar otak jadi dingin. Lagian kerjaan udah menanti. Sebagai _actor_teladan gue harus ngasih contoh baik ke _actor & actress_muda lainnya. Jadinya, setiap ada kerjaan gue selalu berangkat dua menit sebelum acara dimulai. Hebat gak gue?

Dua menit? Sarap lo, itu mah jam karet!

Anjir! Siapa yang sarap? Mata lo yang kurap! Kerjaan gue digedung sebelah, untuk apa gue berangkat cepet-cepet, hah? Liat tuh gedung pencakar langit disamping, itu tempat kerja gue!

Itulah kenapa gue sering nginep di motel reot ini. Selain bisa 'ngapa-ngapain' Naruto, tempat kerjaan gue juga super deket. Dibanding gue harus berangkat dari apartemen mewah gue yang berfasilitas _President_Room, demi _Kami-sama_, dari sini ke apartemen gue jaraknya satu juta tahun cahaya. Author melebih-lebihkan.

~Skip Time~

"Oy, Gaara"

Denger ada yang manggil nama gue yang keren, gue langsung nengok. Ternyata Sasuke. Lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia _actor_gay juga, sama kaya gue. Fansnya juga banyak. Tapi, tetep gue lebih tenar. Yah, kalo bisa di itung, misalnya fans dia 1 juta, maka fans gue 1,00001 juta.

Gak beda jauh dong?

Ya, beda lah somplak. Soalnya fans gue yang 0,00001 itu ibu hamil, jadi harus dikali dua!—Author bingung.

"Yo, Sas! Kenapa?"

"Gak , cuma mau nanya lo mau ke _premire_ nya Naruto sekarang?"

"Ya.."

"Kalo gitu gue nebeng, soalnya supir gue lagi dibengkel."

"Oke.."

20 menit perjalanan ke tempat tujuan. Akhirnya gue sadar, jalan sama Sasuke gak asik. Soalnya dia pendiem banget. Gue berasa jalan sama _mannequin_. Mending bawa domba _Dolly_ dari pada bawa Sasuke.

~Skip Time~

Sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Konoha Studio. Tempat pemutaran film terbesar di seluruh Japan.

Malam ini gue mau menyaksikan pemutaran perdana film yang diperanin pacar gue sendiri. Menurut yang gue denger temanya tentang percintaan pasangan gay. Ya, kalo gak salah. Soalnya waktu itu pas Naruto kasih tau, gue lagi ngantuk banget lantaran begadang dua hari buat _striping_sinetron _roman picisan_ yang judulnya 'Queer As Folk'. Lo pasti tau! Secara tu sinetron bintang lima dan digemari seluruh kalangan, dari pria-wanita, tua-muda, kaya-miskin, waras-gak waras, ibu hamil-bapa hamil (!)

Lo gak cemburu?

Ya kagak lah! Soalnya Naruto bilang itu film gay _rate_ menengah. Pengalaman gue main film-film tingkat menengah adeganya biasa aja tuh. Paling gandengan ama pelukan, kalo ada adegan ciumanya juga pasti pake permainan kamera. Jadi tenang aja semua udah terkendali!

Pas nyampe gue sama Sasuke mencar. Tau deh, kayaknya dia mau nyari pacarnya tuh. Kalo gitu gue juga nyari pacar gue. Si pirang coklat manis, Naruto.

Pucuk dicari ulam pun tiba. Yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Gak jauh dari posisi gue berdiri, gue bisa liat sosok menawan yang lagi ngobrol dengan beberapa artis kawakan.

"Naru..," kata gue dengan suara serek-serek berat. Biasa, jaga image.

"GAARAAAA~"

NGINNNNNGG..

Adaw! Kuping gue pengang. Meski udah sering denger suara ultrasonik Naruto, tetep aja efeknya gak ketulungan. Tapi gak masalah, selama gue bisa meluk-meluk dia, walaupun kuping gue kesamber geledek juga gue terima.

"Gaara, akhirnya datang juga! Aku kangen!"

Ahh.. Ini dia yang gue tunggu. Gue paling suka kalo Naruto udah lendot-lendotan sama gue. Kalo gak ada _Kami-sama_, Naruto udah gue embat sekarang juga.

"Aku juga kangen"

Udah pastilah gue kangen. Uke manis gini, mana tahan gue gak megang-megang seharian. Masa bodo sama orang-orang, yang penting sekarang gue mau nyium pacar gue. Sambil grepe-grepe dikit lah. Biar sekalian besok jadi ajang di infotaiment.

"Nghh, Gaara—ahh"

Sip, cukuplah ciuman kali ini. Kalo gue terusin bisa-bisa gue ditilang gara-gara mengagahi anak manis didepan umum. Lagian lo liat tuh, pacar gue udah lemes gue cipok, bibirnya sampe melempem kaya kaleng krupuk lupa ditutup.

"Gaara-_sama_, silakan duduk dibangku VVIP sebelah sana"

Entah siapa namanya, gue lupa. Kalo gak salah dia asisten bokap gue. Lo gak tau? Bokap gue President Director 'Sabaku Entertainment', perusahaan besar yang melahirkan karya besar film dan _Actor-Actress_ ternama. Jadi, secara gak langsung semua orang didalam sini sama aja bawahan gue.

"Hn"

Sambil gendong-gendong Naruto, gue jalan ke kursi panas. Naruto duduk disamping gue, sambil gue pepet. Biarin aja, gue kan pacarnya.

Gak lama lampu tiba-tiba mati, menandakan film akan segera diputar. Sedikit penasaran gimana akting Naruto, soalnya gue gak sempet mampir ke tempat suting nya lantaran jadwal gue padat.

5 menit berlalu..

Ternyata lawan main Naruto si Neji! Gara-gara gue gak bisa main film ini, jadi pakenya dia. Gak buruk juga sih, tapi gue tetep lebih keren.

15 menit berlalu..

Hmm, lumayan juga akting Naruto. Padahal ini debut pertamanya.

30 menit berlalu..

Hahh, dasar film menengah. Dari tadi adeganya gandengan mulu.

40 menit berlalu..

_Wait-wait-wait!_ Apa-apaan nih? Gue gak salah liat kan? Naruto sama Neji cipokan beneran? Dibibir telak, ampe kenyot-kenyotan kaya gitu!

1 jam 15 menit..

_DHEG!_

_WHAT THE FUCK UP!_Bilang kalo mata gue udah somplak. Di layar depan gue liat adegan pacar gue yang super duper manis tanpa selembar pakaian yang digrepe dimana-mana sama si kampretNeji.

_WHAT, BANGSAT!_ Kurang ajar tanganya si Neji, remes-remes bokongnya Naruto.

_UWAARRRGHHH.._ Apaan lagi nih? _BENER-BENER BAJINGAN_ _LO NEJI_! Pacar gue dipompa depan belakang udah kaya ban sepedah. GA BISA DIBIARIIINNNN!

MANA SI NEJI? Duduk dimana tu cowo _Sunsilk_?

Itu dia!

"_BANCI BERENGSEK, DIRI LO! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGULEK-NGULEK PACAR GUE PAKE COBEK LO YANG MINI! MAKAN NIH BOGEM DARI GUE!_"

BAGKK.. BUGHH.. BAGKK.. BUGHH.. DUARRR..

#

~Skip Time~

#

Pagi yang indah di kota Konoha. Jejak-jejak embun melekat disetiap permukaan apapun yang—STOP, itukan pembukaan yang diawal tadi? Author ketahuan gak inspiratif..

Di sebuah apartemen yang mewah, degan nomor kamar seribu sepuluh dikur—Stop, itukan lelucon yang diawal juga? Author benar-benar kehabisan ide..

Yah, lupakan. Intinya disalah satu kamar mewah tersebut terdapat pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap diatas ranjang _King Size_. Jika diperhatikan degan teliti, ada yang aneh di kamar itu.

Apa?

Berdasarkan _spek_yang tertulis dalam Rencana Anggaran Bangunan apartemen mewah tersebut, harusnya spesifikasi ruangan itu bertaraf _President Room_. Tapi kenyataanya sekarang, kamar itu super duper kacau serasa abis diterjang angin puting beliung.

Ada apa gerangan? Author berpikir keras..

Gak usah kaget. Kamar ini gue yang ancurin kok! Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya kemaren malem abis dari Konoha Studio gue ngelampiasin rasa kesal gue ke kamar ini. Gak cuma kamar ini sih, Naruto juga salah satu korbannya. Liat tuh sekarang dia tepar kagak bangun-bangun gara-gara gue tunggangin sampe pagi buta.

Setelah gue usut-usut. Ternyata sumber masalahnya berasal dari pacar gue sendiri.

Sumpah, gue emang tau kalo Naruto itu lemot-lemot bego. Tapi gue gak nyangka dia setelmi itu. lo tau, film kemaren malam yang dia bilang tingkat menengah ternyata faktanya itu film dewasa. Udah tau bego, bukanya nanya dulu sama gue malah sok tau. Alhasil dia salah ngartiin arti dari _Rate M_. Dengan PD-nya dia baca tingkat menengah, padahal arti sebenernya dari _Rate M, M = MATURE, D-E-W-A-S-A!_

Kalo tau itu film dewasa, gak perlu _BA-BI-BU-BE-BO_, langsung gue bakar tuh kontrak film.

Emang deh punya uke lemot bikin stresss berattt.. ARRGGHHHHH..

.

#

.

_KONOHA TIME_

_Berita terkini!_

_Kemarin malam terjadi pertengkaran besar-besaran di Konoha Studio. Menurut saksi mata pertengkaran tersebut disebabkan oleh Actor Sabaku No Gaara yang juga merupakan pewaris perusahaan ternama 'Sabaku Entertaimen'. Menurut kabar, ditengah-tengah acara Actor Gaara melakukan pemukulan terhadap actor lain, Neji Hyuga. Hingga korban pemukulan mengalami lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Selain luka lebam Actor Neji juga menderita pendarahan pada bagian vitalnya. Dan menurut kabar yang kami terima dini hari tadi, Actor Neji harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit di Korea, karena kerusakan yang terjadi pada bagian vitalnya terlampau parah._

"Hah, untung gue nolak pas ditawarin jadi seme di film itu. Kalo kaga, nama gue yang ada di koran ini. Neji.. Neji.. udah gue nasehatin _Don't you dare!_"

~THE END~

_A/N__: FINISHHHHH.. Kasian Abang Neji, bentar lagi impoten tuh! Wakakak.. Otak lagi gila gini, fic nya juga jadi sarap. Masi kaku banget nulis beginian, gak biasa saiaa. Bodo lah, semoga pada suka#walau gak berharap banyak.. Tapi makasih udah baca.. LOVE YOU ALL..#kenapa tingkah Back jadi kaya anak alay?~_^_

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


End file.
